Ben 10 Plumber Security
Ben 10 Plumber security this is one cartoon only on Facebook and created by Gianfi Autilia'.'Ben in this series in the 5 season "BEN 10 HERO SELECTOR" have new aliens and new villains.In others episodes Vilgax return and search to destroy the universe and for take the new Omnitrix.The new Omnitrix have 4 strips of DNA Aliens and the Omnitrix Symbol. Characters *Benjamin Kirby Tennyson:Ben now has 18 years,it's a plumber and have new villains.With the Ultimatrix,Ben is ready to destroy Vilgax and more villains.In the season five,Ben have one new version Omnitrix with New Aliens. *Gianfi Autilia:Gianfi,it's one friend of Ben and apparence in the first time in the season #2.Has 12 and one sister and she's called Didi.Gianfi in "Evil Gianfi part 2" have the powers and in the season #4 help Ben for destroy Albedo as Way Big. *Gwendolyn Tennyson:Now has 18 years and now have new powers.In Plumber security is not the girlfriend of Kevin. *Kevin Ethan Levin:Kevin in the 5 season return to the moster form and have the power to assorbing the metal and other. *Julie Yamamoto:Julie now has 18 years,it's intelligent and help Ben for the school.Julie in others episodes is Kidnapped by the nanochips,but the hero is ready for save Julie. Villains *Vilgax: Vilgax apparence in "Mission by plumber" and in "Power absolute",but in the 2 episodes are not Vilgax but one robot.Vilgax apparence in the season 5 for have the Omnitrix and to destroy Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. *Albedo as Way Big:Albedo apparence in the 4 season in the To'Kustar form.Ben is helped by Gianfi and Didi in the mission and in the final episode of the 4 season Albedo dies. *Enoch:Apparence in the episode "Colosseum" for save the piece Galvan by Ben,but in the episode,Ben destroy Enoch with the help of Gianfi and Didi. *Sunder:Sunder apparence in "Fight in Tour Eiffel" for save the piece Galvan by Ben,but in the episode,Ben take the piece and destroy Sunder with Water-Hazard. Episodes (1-100) #Ugly Alien Monsters #Vengeange of Pierce #The trasformation of Gorvan #The return of Driscoll #The Alliance Between Villains part 1 #The Alliance Between Villains part 2 #When The Technology as Avanced #Capitan Bolt #Mission by Plumber #Power Absolute #The Destructive Power #A Folse Love #A History Revealed #Kevin than once part 1 #Kevin than once part 2 #Kevin than once part 3 #Kevin than once part 4 #Kevin than once part 5 #When the chips are Strong part 1 #When the chips are Strong part 2 #Escape From Ben Tennyson #Revenge of the Chips #Water-Hazard vs DNAliens! #Albedo the King #The Old Morningstar #Accademy for The Plumber #Evil Gianfi part 1 #Evil Gianfi part 2 #Colosseum #Fight in Tour Eiffel #Celestianosapiens are Dangerous #Wars of Powers #In the Area 51 #Albedo attack The Earth #The final Battle New Aliens #Homodrile Homodrile have 3 powers: *Agility *Big Scream *Strong The first apparence is on the episode number 36 and he's called "Return of Vilgax" for stop Vilgax.The planet and the species of this alien are Unknow. This is the first Alien Form used by Ben tennyson with the new Omnitrix. The alien is Green dark and Green Light with the belt golden. The Omnitrix is Situed in chest and muscular. 2.TechnoGent this is one robot and the powers are: *Intelligent *Strong *Make Weapons This is White and Grey dark and light and this is one of the aliens stronger of the Omnitrix.TechnoGent apparence in the episode "Virus attacks" for stop one Virus (escaped to Ben computer). In the episode: "Vilgax in Mr.Smoothie",Vilgax cut off his head and in others episodes,the head of Technogent is very strong,this means that Vilgax is very strong. 3.ElasticMatter ElasticMatter have 2 powers: *Strong *The body of ElasticMatter is Elastic ElasticMatter is high 1,35 m and it's one of the aliens form stronger in the Omnitrix.Ben use this alien in the first time in the episode: "Double Ben",for stop one Ben. Category:Series Category:Bad Grammar